The Legend of Aride, The Young Tiger King
by ArideTWT
Summary: A tragic tale of Aride the white Tiger. An Epic that tell the story Arides' upbringing, the battles he fought including with himself, and the tradjic loss of his first love one and how he become one of the most feared of tiger warriors. Plzzz review!
1. Chapter 1: Brotherhood

The Legend of Aride, The Young Tiger King

By: Glory Wolf(Aride)

**This story is based off Rohad's original story_ The Legend of the White Lion _and_ Legends of The White Lion Tiger Wars. _I decided to create a short story about Aride the white tiger one of Rohad's main characters in the sequel _Legends of The White Lion Tiger Wars_. **

**Characters of the story that are © to me are: Kapeil, Lord Shreader, Valkiria, Songa, Kizuu, Jurii, Navu, Tanu, King Asiti, Nile, Koza, Shakka, Roku, Bachii, Chekatori, Geshii, Katori, Domino, Tora, Renee, Keptor, Innocence, Rahisi, Rara-Kii, and Cedes. I also give a special thanks to Rohad for allowing me to use his characters Robira, Simba, Cavicare, Aride, and Ase'ah. Without them this story would probably not have been such a success. **

**I give another special thanks to my illustrator and best friend M. Dee Bartlett. (Maya Huskee)**

Questions, comments, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated.

**CHAPTER 1. BROTHERHOOD**

_He traversed and bounced side-to-side, battling against the sharp, blowing winds pounding against his petite, frail body that whipped across the ridged, sun-baked surface of the outlands. The dark, grayish green grasshopper was the only color difference noticeable among the dry red dirt of the outlands. He hopped atop a medium sized claw scraped boulder._

The young tiger sunk low to the ground, so low that his belly rubbed against the burning, cracked stone. He jumped from the shock of pain from the scorching dirt but he fought through. He licked his lips and kept low and still. He calmed his breath to become as stealthy as possible, ready to strike. He glared and grinned at it. His heart raced and pounded against his chest as he lunged for the grasshopper with all his might landing on the rock, failing miserably to catch the tiny insect.

"Aww, swore I had it that time…" He said looking down at his paws disappointed.

Another tiger, a couple years older and bigger than his brother walked up to him curiously and surprised him.

"Hey Aride! Whatcha got there?" Aride opened his paws to show his brother the air instead of the grasshopper he caught.

"I was pouncing." He said letting out a sigh.

"Ah, I see. Don't you think your getting a little to old for pouncing insects?" he joked.

"HA! Never!" Aride laughed.

"So I guess no luck this time?"

"Nadda." he said solemnly. "Is it me or what?"

"Hm, maybe you'll have better luck next time. Here's a tip. When stalking make sure you stay as low to the ground as possible, and feel the earth under your paws to keep a grip so they don't shift and make noise. Oh, and go after something a little bigger and less bouncy next time." Kapeil suggested and laughed as he extended his claws and dug them into the ground.

"Thanks Kapeil." Aride gazed at him with astonishment shining in his eyes. Kapeil was tiny for his age. He was exactly four years seven months old but as brave and loyal as the mightiest of tiger warriors. He was always there for Aride ever since he was a cub when he needed the attention. Aride never really knew his parents like Kapeil had. Aride smiled and asked, "So, what happened to our father anyways?" Ever since he was a cub Kapeil told him stories of their father being the strongest and most respected warrior of the land; a hero. Kapeil gave him a, "Are-you-serious? Not again…" glance and laughed.

"Huh, what? What do you mean?"

"Kapeil I wanna know why he left us and still hasn't returned. It doesn't make any sense!" he shouted. " I think…if the truth is so bad…I think I'm old enough to know it don't you think?" The smile on Kapeils' face rapidly turned into a grave flat line.

"I thought you knew about it." He said quietly.

"Nope." Aride said instantly. "And I wanna know why! I hope your not keeping anything from me." He said getting a little annoyed.

"Whoa! Relax little man you want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." Aride began to tap his forepaw on the ground anxiously. "...Boy bro you've sure have grown."

"Save it." He said harshly.

"Wow, calm down. Now sit down and listen closely." He sighed. The tension between the brothers rose as Aride's anger grew. Kapeil stood uneasy and confused and even a little frighten at his brothers rage.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Deception

**CHAPTER 2. LIES AND DECEPTION (part 1)**

Aride sat and continued to tap his paw nervously but at a slower rate. Kapeil stood tall in front of him nearly shadowing his tiny frame. He swallowed and looked sternly over the horizon as if something he hated so greatly caught his attention and he growled. He sighed.

"Aride. I knew this day would come, and its finally time for you to know the truth. The truth about our heritage, our father…and your fate."

"MY WHAT!" Aride exclaimed. ". .I don't understand. W-what's going on here?" he asked feeling a little out of place.

"See Aride this is why I didn't tell you earlier. Our father wasn't all I said he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that he was… let's just say in his life time he was a pretty sinful tormenter."

"SO YOUR SAYING HE WAS EVIL!" he shouted half startled and surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes. I-I mean no! He wasn't evil nor was he a tyrant. He was just a bit iniquitous. But the stories I told you yet, were half true. He _was_ a mighty warrior…"

"…But he was still evil… which changes everything." Aride interrupted trying to comprehend all of this disturbing info into reality. "Why didn't you tell me before Kapeil? Why did you lie to me!" he exclaimed raising his voice.

"I already told you. You were just to young to be told the whole story. Besides I didn't want this to cripple your cub hood even more then it had become when you were born. But there's more."

"… Great."

"You Aride, inherited the same blood that is currently coursing through your veins now which he had when he was alive. You were blessed with a curse, but then again I know something good can come out of it if you-.."

"NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, YOU'RE LYING AGAIN!" he roared. "Why am I blessed'? What have I ever done!" Tears were simply begging to fall from his face now.

"Aride please calm down. Let me tell you a story. A _true_ story about what happened to mom, and fathers return." Aride sniffled and rested his head on his paws passively to listen to his brother's story.

**LIES AND DECEPTION (part two. FLASHBACK)**

Kapeil closed his eyes trying to remember the day of his Fathers return, and the day of his mother's death. He took a few deep breaths to get himself ready to tell the story.

"Aride, on an evening like this all our drama began. Father was away doing his dirty work and I was near mother's side, always. Exactly two years ago. Mother was busy nursing you and I was watching out for any strangers lurking by, aiding her if she needed it.

"It was so peaceful that day. Actually it was peaceful for weeks..." He sighed deeply as he began to remember and visualize the events that took place that evening.

"_Kapeil, honny can you do me a favor?" she asked._

"_Sure mum, what is it?" Kapeil replied._

"_Can you pass me that bunch of weeds over to me?" she asked smiling sweetly at her son._

"_Yes mum." He said obediently. He dropped the weeds in front of her and she placed the defenseless three-month-old Aride beneath them._

"_Mum?" Kapeil asked. "Why are you hiding him?"_

"_Your father sweetie…" she paused and sniffed the air and continued. "He will be here soon and I can't let him be seen." She perked up her ears so she could keep alert to hear him coming. _

_Aride bustled about in his sleep crying out for attention. The once peaceful afternoon sky began to shift into a more purplish-blue omni-sky. The sun quickly vanished behind the clouds and thunder clashed against the winds but not a single drop of rain fell. The trees began to sway violently in their roots and the few golden brown grasses struggled to stay in the ground. She continued to look out at the while noticing the weathers dramatic change. He was near. The leafless trees began to tremble and break in their roots. Kapeil looked around nervously, scanning the dark open land for him, at the same time he stood strong with his fur raised in fear._

"_Mum, what's going on?" Kapeil whispered._

_She answered with a nod and stood up._

"_BACHII!" a loud voice roared and echoed across the plains simultaneously clashing with the raging thunder. She ran up to him with her ears flat beside her head submissively and obediently._

"_Yes Shakka?" she said rubbing her head under his chin making an effort to comfort him and keep him calm._

"_WHERE'S MY SON!" His voice boomed causing Kapeil to shiver and duck for cover as if something was going to attack him._

"_He's over there…" She pointed her head in the direction. "Where have you been? It's been three months. Kapeils been wondering where you went off to and I have… missed you so much."_

"_Hmm"_

"_Shakka talk to me I can help you! Why have you become like this WHY?"_

"_IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN NOR YOUR PROBLEM!" He shouted._

"_It's every right to be my problem. They need their father and I need you back. Please."_

"_Argh I told you… hold it. They? Are you keeping something from me Bachii?"_

"_Shi-!" she said noticing she made a horrible mistake. He darted past her toward the two brothers._

"_Shakka no! Please he's only a baby."_

"_I told you I only wanted one child and you disobeyed me!"_

"_Wha? I can't control what you do to me…" _

"_What was that?" he asked as he stopped to turn head back for her. "What did you say to me?"_

"_Shakka…" She looked up at him with a build of tears that filled her eyes. "Shakka, even your eyes have grown mad with anger and hatred. And you look a mess. And…I really don't care what you did. That's all in the past now. I-I jus want my handsome husband back other wise I'd do anything for you and our cubs, just tell me what you want me to do!" He gave her a disapproved frown and turned his head in denial. "What happened to the sweet, loving warrior I met four years ago!" She got closer to him, making him feel highly uncomfortable and he could tell she was up to something. "Remember the oath that we made after kapeil was born?" He stood in silence still frowning. "As long as we are still together there's nothing that can defeat us. As long as you're beside me my love will guide you through all odds... Don't you remember?" He took a step backwards._

"_No. I have no recollection of this." he said coldly._

"_What… no… this isn't happening…"_

_Kapeil held his ground, periodically checking on Aride whom was already getting anxious and feisty under the bunch of weeds._

"_Hey little man stop fidgeting for a few minutes will ya. We could get caught. Eh…" Kapeil gave up. Aride couldn't understand a word he said. He knelt beside him to keep him quiet and out of harm's way. Aride looked up at his brother with a small glimmer in his eyes and smiled. It seems he is totally oblivious to the situation out of hand. Aride looked up at his brother with a small sparkle in his eyes._

"_K-Kap-eil…" Kapeils jaw dropped in awe, as well as in excitement that that was his first word!_

"_Wow what a day…"_

_The storm continued to rage on but for a second it seemed to have calmed down but soon after another clash of thunder the storm seemed to worsen as Shakka's temper grew. _

"_Grr, you wouldn't understand Bachii!"_

"_Tell me Shakka. Look into my eyes and tell me what I wouldn't understand. I would if you'd just tell me._

"_Shut up! He yelled."_

"_Is that all you can say to me Shakka?"_

"_I said SHUT UP!" he yelled again, striking her, knocking her into a bush of sharp pointed twigs jutting out from up under the broken ground. She fell unconsciously hitting her head hard on the ground and on the twigs, tearing through her upper thigh piercing halfway through flesh and bone. She lay unconscious bleeding profusely from her wound but worse she was pinned and unable to move. She watched as Shakka moved closer to the brothers. She hissed at him with a mix of whines and angry growls and feel back unconsciously but he didn't seem to care. Kapeil jumped out snarling in front of Shakka startling him._

"_What? Kapeil what are you doing? I am your father."_

"_NO you're not my father! You've done something with him! My father wouldn't hurt mum like that!" Kapeils body trembled with fear and rage but he couldn't help him self to lunge at his father. Shakka sidestepped allowing Kapeil to go soaring flying past him, landing right beside his mother. He gave them one last look and headed for Aride whom was playing peacefully with his tail. Kapeil turned to look back at Aride but he just couldn't leave his mother bleeding to death on the ground. Raindrops slowly started to fall as Shakka approached Aride slowly but he wasn't paying attention as he was looking up at the rain trying to catch a drop in on his tongue._

_**("Kill him!") **_

"_No I cant!" Shakka shouted to himself._

_**("Kill him now he's a danger to us all!")**_

"_How? He's only a cub! ...he's my son…"_

_**(WHAT! What is this weakness you're showing? You coward. You weak little coward. You WILL finish the job now or else I'll do it myself!")**_

"_No! You will not lay a paw on my family." Shakka looked down upon Aride who was finally looking his father in the eye for the first time with a blank confused expression on his face. "Aride…My son…"_

_Bachii snapped awake, totally missing kapeil whom was trying to get her attention; she used all her strength to lift her self up and rushed over to Shakka. Even with parts of the twigs in her leg she managed to bolt to her son's safety._

"_MUM!"_

_**("This is your last warning Shakka. You are a great apprentice but I'll do what I must to get what I want.")**_

"_I don't care what you do to me I won't let you hurt my family!"_

_**("Hmm. Okay. Your loss.")**_

"_What!" His paw began to slowly rise off the ground on its own above Aride. _

"_Shreader please!" Shakka cried. Bachii set her self directly in front of Shakka's attack. She looked up at him and snarled. As his paw was on a one-way course for her she smiled. Her plan worked. She was brutally bashed in her face, throwing her about twenty feet head first into a boulder._

"_NO!" cried Shakka. "You will pay for this!" He gave one last glance at Aride whom was about to cry. Shakka shook his head and turned the other way and ran off into the distance. The storm that raged went off after him "Bachii…so that's what you were up too…" he said smiling understandingly. "You fought for me…for our family, and for that I am thankful."_

_Kapeil ran over to pick up Aride and bring him over to Bachii._

"_Mum? MUM?."_

"_Sha-k…?"_

"_No mum its me Kapeil, and Aride's safe here too."_

"_Oh my sons. I'm so sorry."_

"_Mum you will be alright!" He grimace the open wound on her head that was gushing out blood that made him feel nauseous. He didn't say anything to bother her about it. She smiled at him._

"_Y-you know I love you two very much. I'm proud of you"_

"_But…"_

"_Kapeil. Promise me you will look over your little brother and never tell him about this day."_

"_But… Yes mum I promise. But what about dad."'_

"_Don't worry about him. We will soon meet again. Do you understand?"_

"_I understand…"_

"_That's my boy" She chuckled faintly. "May I see Aride?" Kapeil picked him up by his scruff and dropped him near her side._

"_H-hey little man. Promise me you'll grow up to be strong like your brother and live on. Promise?" Aride cocked his head and laughed._

" _Heh I take that as a yes…Aughh."_

"_Mum!"_

"_I..l-lo..love…you two…always" she smiled with her last ounce of breath and peacefully closed her eyes and quietly passed away. The bleeding from her open wounds began to recede. Kapeil held his tears for another day, but now it was time to move on. The sun came out from up under its dark hiding place to shine brighter than it has ever shined since he was born. He knew this must be a good thing._

"_Thanks mum."_

"_Kapeil!" Aride shouted at the same time falling backwards. Kapeil laughed_

"_His first words…what a day…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Evil lives on

CHAPTER 3. EVIL LIVES ON 

Low growling echoed through his under ground cave located on the outskirts of the outlands. It wasn't much of a home nor was it his and more like a piece of property he had stolen and then renovated. The cave's entrance stuck out the ground only a few feet after submerging deep into the dry earth. His lair consisted of three chambers: The main den, prison and the forbidden chamber. The long path leading to these chambers were dark and cold. Footprints in the dirt path indicated many creatures ventured and struggled to follow the path but simply didn't make it for some reason. No plant life on earth could survive down here but with his ancient, dark sorcery, dead weeds and normal grasses appeared to make an impressive entrance along side the walls and glowed with an ominous green and orange aurora that crawled up the walls providing the path some light. These magical plants were scattered throughout the lair. Carcasses of past prey and defeated souls remained in various corners of the cave whom fought valiantly in fearsome quarrels to their demise. The stench of rotting and decaying flesh was unbearable and never seemed to quite leave the cave but he didn't seem to care. The first chamber held most of the carcasses and activity that took place. As the central chamber it is the largest of the three. The second chamber held any prisoners that he was nice enough to let live, at least for a short while till they were brutally tortured to his demented pleasure. Bars made of elephant and rhino tusk were cursed with an ancient sealing spell which could only be broken by the spell caster himself. Not even a true god could break it. The final, smaller and more secluded chamber was the forbidden den. Meatless bones scattered across the ground giving the den a certain fearful shock of death that loomed in the atmosphere that would send chills down your spine in an instant. A large bed made of soft quart rock topped with a heavy layer of soft leaves and half dead flowers surrounding it stood in the centre. She lay sleeping soundly on the high bed without any trouble or intrusions. She had a rare coloring of dark gray and white fur with dark bluish purple stripes. She was strange indeed. Not like anything thing "normal". She was tiny and always seemed to sleep for hours away for her tender age as if she was under a sleeping spell. She must have been five or six months old. Another figure below her hiding in the shadows of the high rock seemed to be a much larger female. She was dead. Her fur was dry and had discoloring of black and brown were located in different sections of her body. Dry blood stained the remaining white spots on her fur. She had puncture wounds on her head, legs (mostly her hind legs), tail and shoulder. She also had claw scrapes along her head traveling down her back to her rear. A fairly large dent in her belly indicated a hard blow by a large rock that broke several ribs, which were clearly visible and still bleeding. She had been brutally beaten and murdered alone single handedly and with no qualms about it. She'd been dead for about a week now and still continues to decay.

One of his aids came crashing into the forbidden den breathless, finding him standing, looking at his tiny daughter in some kind of trance.

"My lord!" he shouted. He didn't answer. "Shreader my lord?" Shreader didn't answer again instead his tail flickered up, turned around and swiped him in the face in a blink of an eye with his massive paw.

"Tanu! I thought I told you to NEVER interrupt me while I'm busy. What do you want?" he demanded. Tanu quickly stood up. "I-I have news of the youngest son of Shakka."

"Oh. Continue."

"Well…" he hesitated. "He knows he inherited his fathers cursed blood but I don't think he's taking it to well."

"Yeah and? Who cares what you think. Besides this is natural."

"My lord…"

"This is great! Maybe he won't be much of a waste as his beat father was before he died." He smirked. "Tanu, can you feel it? Can you taste the sweet blood of victory?"

"My lord I… yes..." he said unwillingly.

"Hehe. Once we take over the Pride Lands and its precious rock and its half minded lionesses, my plan to spread my terror throughout the northern lands will finally succeed!" He laughed hysterically.

"Uh, my lord?" Tanu said interrupting him while he was basking in his on master plan.

"Huh? Yeah? What is it Tanu!" he said half laughing but with a serious after tone.

"Look, she's moving." Shreader turned to his squirming daughter. He nodded and silently directed Tanu to leave.

"But…"

"Leave us Tanu…" Tanu ran out side somehow knowing the importance of Shreaders' attitude change but it was still confusing. What was he going to do with his daughter? Shreader turned to his nameless daughter and gave her a puzzling look.

"Hmm. What will I do with you now little one? First I'll give you a name. Hm, how about Valkiria? Do you like that?" She made no sign of acceptance. "Well I like it." He turned and crouched down to face the dead body next to the rock face to face.

"Oh, Roku look what you got yourself into. See, if you'd just been a little more obedient maybe you would have seen your daughter here but NO, you go and get yourself killed acting a fool!" his voice quickly switched from a kind tone to an angry one yelling at the dead body. He smiled at her and licked her. "Love is a crime. Love is WEAK!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the cavern. He stood up to face Val and whispered in her ear, "Val. Do me one little favor and don't become like your mother and DO NOT ever fall in love. Unless you want the same fate Shakka and your mother had." She shuffled a little and opened her eyes only to see his back turned to her walking away. She wanted to call out for him but she was just too tired to do anything. She had the curse and Shreader knew it as well as hated it.

"Val, Val, Val… You lucky little girl… for now." He chuckled evilly to himself.

The morning's sun's aurora flared in his closed eyes waking him up abruptly. The night before had been hard for both him and his brother but it had gone quicker than he wished. He caught a tiny dull green toad hopping along slowly past him. It started to annoy him. He pawed at it but missed. Aride leaped over him toward the toad and scared the living heck out of him.

"ARIDE! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"I'm pouncing. What does it look like?" he took another big lunge toward it and pounced right on top of it.

"See brother. SEE!"

"Yeah. I see." Kapeil laid his head on his paws and rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Aride asked.

"Nothing. What's _your _problem?"

"W-what?"

"You're acting really strange now. Are you feeling ok?"

"NO! I'm not feeling ok Kapeil I'm not!" Aride shouted. He picked up the toad between his toes by its leg. It tried its hardest to run away but had no chance between his grip and studied it. He twirled it around and grinned at it.

"Aride what are you going to do with that thing?"

"I donno. Maybe I'll eat it, since I'm evil." Kapeil sighed with a little chuckle.

"Oh my god. Aride are you kidding me?"

"Maybe… I wouldn't know."

"Okay? So are you gonna eat it?"

"No. Not really" He said arrogantly and grinned.

"Okay?" Aride tossed the toad as high as he could into the air. For a second he was going to attempt to catch it but he changed his mind and let it fall hard onto the ground and instantly died.

" Why the heck you do that for!"

"Do what? Aride answered. Well I'm off!"

"Huh, what? Off to where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far from here I guess."

"This is your home Aride. Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"I already told you. You lied to me. You hurt me. I had a dream last night-"

"Aride…"

"More like a vision. It told me to follow my destiny. Where my heart leads me. I know I obviously don't belong here."

"Aride, what the hell are you talking about! You make no sense! And you're still a kid little man."

"A kid? Stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore. Maybe just to you. I'm two years old!

"So that makes you grown now? You know, no matter how strong or how old you become, you will always be my little brother, and a little cry baby at that!" Aride paused. He wanted to shed a few tears but he didn't want what his brother said to be true.

"Whatever! I choose my destiny. I do what I want!" slight winds blew to the north and Aride looked on in that direction as if it was a sign for him to move on. He growled.

"I'm leaving… Bye!"

"Fine, leave then. Just remember who raised you, and cared for you for most of your life!" Aride tried to hold back his angry tears and bolted north down a steep hill and Kapeil quickly lost sight of him.

" Stupid kid." He sighed and laid back down .

Colossal storm clouds quickly moved into position colliding and blending into one super sized wave of gray fluff covering the lands more than fifty miles across. Aride was already long gone. Thunder crashed causing the ground to tremor as steady raindrops hit the parched ground. In no time, heavier raindrops began to pommel the surface leaving tiny craters, which immediately filled with water. Kapeil glanced over the horizon lost in thought and soaked to the bone.

"**(Argh, what an idiot)."**he thought to himself**"(I need to get out of this rain)."**He sprinted for the nearest shelter leaving a trail of deep, muddy paw prints in the ground. He ran top speed with his eyes closed shut to shield them from the pounding rain. For a split second, he looked up and opened his eyes noticing a large, dark figure standing right in his path. Without any thought of evading, he slammed head first into the chest of this large tiger-lion creature. He fell back dazed but quickly came back to his senses.

"Who are you? W-what are you!" he said stumbling over his words. As the storm grew worse and clouds darkened, it placed an eerie shadow on the figure hiding its features completely leaving its glaring green eyes to view.

"A friend of your father." Its said in a deep fur-raising voice.

"...My father? Shre-!"He snarled. "Your Shreader! What do you want, why are you here!"

"Ha-ha. Calm down child I want to see your brother"

"He's not here. What business do you have with him!" he demanded while going into attack position with his claws unsheathed ready to strike.

"It wouldn't be very wise to fight me. If you'd like the same fate Shakka had."

"You killed him!"

"He brought it upon himself. I gave him a choice. Foolish…"

"You bastard!" Kapeil roared.

Shreader knocked him senselessly to the ground with one heavy swipe to his face with his black, claw-baring paw, forcing him to hit his head on a rock.

"Look at you. Your weak like your father. But join me and I will grant you the power of a god. The power of even the great White Lion God Rohad, the God of Storms"

" …Y-you c-can't do that! ..." He hesitated.

"Are you calling me a liar boy? So I see you don't know about Rohad. Tell you what. I'll give you a choice. Join me and I will grant you this power. Refuse, and I will personally see that everything you cherish will no longer exist on this world. If you're smart this should be simple." Kapeil staggered a bit trying to stand up, still in pain from his head injury and couldn't think straight.

"But, why me? What good will I be to you. He's the 'blessed' one."

"You will see soon enough. There're are ways."

"Fine…" he said unwillingly.

Shreader chuckled. "Then it's settled."

"Just leave Aride alone! Please, he's already been too much and he's still young…"

Shreader rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Argh, fine you got my word"

"Tha-"

"Don't thank me. You do realize the burden you have put upon yourself."

"I do." He said looking the opposite direction.

"Good. Now follow me."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare come true

CHAPTER 4. NIGHTMARE COME TRUE 

He tossed and turned in his sleep. Two years have gone by since he left home. His dreams haunted him day and night. He had nightmares that reminded him of the dreaded years that molded him into what he is now and his childhood lost to lies and loneliness. He snapped awake noticing the paw he was laying on was pale and numb.

"Great." He thought.

Cold heavy winds rushed through his fur, striking his bare skin causing him to cringe and cold tears formed under his eyes. He surveyed the cold, desolate grasslands out of curiosity hoping to find an early bird or two to sink his teeth into. The rising sun, still hidden below the horizon turned the night sky into a purplish blue mix. He sat up and ran atop a high rocky ledge. He studied the lands beyond the horizon, checking for any early prey to stalk. He spotted a zebra wandering alone, which was very unusual for their kind, limping on its hind legs. It left a trail of blood dripping from its back that can be seen for miles down wind. The zebra stumbled on its self and fell on its side.

Aride jumped down from his rock and slowly crept up to the fallen beast to study it. It's movements ceased but it's breathing was rapid and unsteady. Aride stood staring at the beast with intentions of taking it out of its misery and devouring it. He slowly reached for its neck, at the same time keeping an eye on all of its movements. Suddenly the zebra- with all of its energy lifted its self up and fell again bleating out words incomprehensive to Aride. The zebra caught his eyes and said franticly,

"He's coming he's coming! Go back he'll kill us all!"

Aride looked around unafraid. "Who?" he asked arrogantly.

"He's… he's coming! White tig..." Fear grew in the zebra's eyes as it found its fear in Aride. He sniffed the air. The scent was familiar but distant. A long pause fell between them. He sniffed the air again but this time it was stronger and recognizable.

"It can't be him!" he shouted.

"It's him, it's him!" the zebra shouted flailing about.

He land onto the flailing zebra and tore its neck out with one claw. Blood splattered in all directions. Arides' face was covered in blood as he stood in dead fright.

"Now what I tell ya 'bout playin with your food Hm?" he laughed. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your own blood."

"K-Kapeil?"

"That's right!" He laughed again. Aride sighed and looked down at his blood-covered paws, frightened to continue witnessing his brothers disturbing appearance.

"You've changed. And we don't have the same blood." He said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Even Kapeils' eyes now made Aride feel uncomfortable.

"So what have you been up to around here anyway? I've been tracking you down for almost a year now. What are _you_ doing way out here? Why don't you come back home." He smirked.

"What do you want Kapeil?"

"That's not how you treat your old bro-."

"WHAT do _you_ want Kapeil?" his voice rose with a short growl.

"Don't tell me your still upset about that little quarrel we had. That was such a long time ago."

"Yeah well, unfortunately there's more to it than what we argued that I'm upset about." Kapeil broke into laughter, "Your kiddin' right! You're acting like a child. Its time to stop dreaming and wake up!"

Kapeil struck Aride with his paw knocking him down, leaving a deep gash across his eye.

"You are still weak Aride. When are you gonna figure that out. Ah! I got an idea. I'll give you a choice. Join Shreader and I. the three of us would and could easily rule these lands and its inhabitants. Just think of it brother, the power of a god." Aride shook off the pain and stood up.

"I knew it! You're crazy! I didn't want to believe it. Its like a nightmare come true. You're not my brother!"

"Argh, look at you. Crying like a little baby. You just don't get it do you."

"You're mad. You're mad for power. Y-you even joined Shreader. How could you… What has he done to you! Your becoming like father… This is all a nightmare!" A long disturbing pause held between them.

"Fine. Let me wake you up them."

"Huh!" Kapeil raised his paw and with all his might struck Aride into a rock. He passed out instantly, bleeding heavier from the gash over his eye and how his forehead, beside the fallen zebra in a pool blood filled grass.

"Oh Aride. Look at your self. I gave you a choice brother." Kapeil said softly in his ear. "Do yourself a favor and don't wake up. For you, it's probably better this way." He petted Aride on the head and darted toward the darkest regions of the outlands, leaving Aride to drown in the mixture of the zebras and his own blood.

Shreader paced back and forth cursing to himself and growling ferociously which echoed throughout the cavern.

Kapeil trotted into the cavern smiling about what he did today that he wanted to do for a very long time. As soon as he heard the growling he rushed to see what the problem was.

"Lord Shreader! I… uh, what's wrong?"

"THEY'RE GONE! FOOLS!" he yelled following an earth-shaking roar.

"Whoa… Who?"

"Tanu and Valkiria you num nut who else." He roared again. "How dare they! I own them!"

"Okay, okay now just simmer down. Would you like me to find them?" Shreader calmed down to stare at Kapeil and think about the decision.

"No! They wont survive out there very long anyway. I don't care anymore."

"You sure sound like it, heh." He laughed. "But isn't she your daughter?" Shreader gave her a cold stare.

"Like I said I-don't-care. She will deserve the fate that she set herself up for. She will pay for leaving me one way or another. As for Tanu for Tanu, I'll take care of him somehow later. Do not interfere got it!"

"Yes my lord."

"So did you find him?"

"Yes I did."

"So?"

"We had a bit of a dispute. I took care of it." He smirked.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"I don't think so. I did kind of knock him out though."

"You better hope he isn't dead."

"He's not… I'm sure of it" he quietly sighed.

"Alright, you're dismissed."

"Thank you my lord. Uh, what should I do?"

"Go kill something or whatever. I have something to take care of something. Now go!"

"Yes my lord." Kapeil ran out the cavern to find a bite to eat.

"HEY BOSS!" shouted a high-pitched voice followed by a trio of high-pitched laughter.

"Oh god, what do you three want?" Three spotted hyenas padded out from the shadows of the second chamber with their leader and eldest sister Jurii, followed by her younger brothers Kizuu and Navu.

"Hey boss! We need to talk to you." Demanded Kizuu.

What is it?" Shreader mumbled. Jurii stepped in front of Kizuu to talk.

"I'll handle this Kizuu. Sir, we are starving our tails off here and…"

"Yeah I'm hungry!" interrupted Kizuu.

"Well there you have it." Jurii shrugged.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Shreader asked.

"…." Navu sat perfectly still and quietly listening to the commotion surrounding him and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Why can't you be more like him?" Ok I have a job for you."

"A job?" Asked Jurii.

"What job." Demanded Kizuu. Navu responded by raising his eyebrow.

"You can take the offer if you want to eat."

"We're listening." Confirmed Jurii.

"I want you three to track down Tanu and my daughter Valkiria. Do as you please with them. On second thought Kill Tanu, bring Val back alive. They couldn't have gone far. And I expect this to be a success."

"Yes my lord." Said Jurii. "Come on guys!"

The hyenas darted for the exit and immediately on their scent in no time.

"Do you think he was lyin' to us?" asked Kizuu.

"I doubt it. Why would he?" he shrugged.

"Navu?"

"…." He nodded in agreement with Jurii.

"Ah figures you never say anything. It drives me crazy sometimes!"

Navu shrugged and raised his eyes brows making funny distorted faces.

"Alright guys we got work to do and I'm starving so lets go!"

They ran off in the scents direction barking loudly enough that both Shreader and Kapeil could hear them.

"Idiots…"


	5. Chapter 5: Life Anew

**CHAPTER 5. LIFE ANEW**

**("K-Kapeil… where am I? I-I can't move. Oh no… am I dead! NO this is just a night mare!")**

"Hey wake up!"

**("I'm trying!")**

"Hellooo, anybody in there!"

"…."

"Wakey, wakey Mr.… ummm…"

**(My name is…"). **He snapped awake. "Aride!" he yelled breathing heavily, nervously scanning and noticing the change of his surroundings.

"Ahhhh! Whoa, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Aride glanced in the eyes of this gorgeous young tigress, giving him this unknown tranquil jaw dropping sensation (even though most of his face was in pain). He tried to reach for his injuries but gave up and slumped on the ground looking amusingly miserable.

"Aw you poor thing." She laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny. Do I look funny?"

"Hehe, sure do!" Uh, what are you staring at?"

"…You look weird."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Well that's no way to speak to a lady…scar face."

"Scar face?" he said trying to stand but failed.

"If it weren't for me you would have died out there you know…" she turned away and began to trot in the other direction slightly disappointed. He sat up.

"Hey, wait. You saved me?" she looked back with a content smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Oh…" he looked down feeling a shamed. "Thank you. I guess I owe you an apology. I apologize for the way I acted. It's just that…"

"You don't have to explain." she interrupted. "What's you name?"

"My name is Aride. You?"

"I'm Ase'ah."

"Ase'ah eh? That's a pretty name."

"Oh thanks, Hehe." She giggled. Her large crystal blue eyes gray wide like a cloudless sunny day. Curiosity was running through both of their minds about each other. He felt a hint of warmth and calm in her presents for the first time in the many passing years. He smiled in response to her giggle.

"I like your name too. Can you walk?"

"I think so." He said quietly. He staggered a bit while struggling to stand but he was on all fours in time. "Ha! I did it!" he shouted.

"Ha-ha, great! Now lets go!" she nudged him forward.

"Huh? Wha- what? Where?"

"Its not far from here. I wanna show you something, come on!"

"Where are we going? And where the heck is here in the first place." He asked. She laughed at his confusion.

"Your definitely not from around here are you."

"…No not really…no."

"Oh I see. Well, come on don't fall behind now!" she stopped in front of him and he crashed into her and feel back on himself.

"Whoa! What the!"

"Hahaha. Betcha didn't see that one coming did ya, SLOW POKE!" he shook the dirt off of him and shook his head trying to get the fact that he was nearly knocked out by a girl.

"Yeah right whatever!" They both laughed as they raced through the dense forest even though he had no idea where he was going. She led him to a quiet section of the forest with a visible dirt path that leads to a small pond in the center of the forest.

"So, do you mind me asking, where did you get all those scars? I mean when I found you; you were lying unconscious beside that zebra. I was afraid that you might have been dead. I hate death."

"…It happens. Death is essential in all living things, and can't be avoided"

"I got that much Aride. But what happened to _you?"_

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just… too much to explain." She made her closer to him making him relaxed. He glanced over at her. He knew she was trying to make him talk and she was surprisingly good at it.

"I had a fight with my brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said softly. She placed her paw on his and her head under his chin to keep his head up.

"Thanks, but don't be. It's not your fault. Ever since I was cub, everything I was told was a lie. Everything I lived for didn't seem to matter. Not to him at least. But he was all I had you see. I-I was so gullible…" he said begging to cry. Ase'ah wanted badly to say something but simply made an effort to nuzzle him to make him feel better.

"Oh Aride." She licked his warm tears. She brushed her head against his smooth white pelt. The warmth emitting off him welcomed a little smile on Ase'ah but she couldn't keep it.

"Why are you so warm?" she asked, continuing to rub against him.

"I don't know. I wasn't always this way."

"Really now?"

"Yep. If you knew me, and what I've been through…ugh you wouldn't understand. No one could."

"Aride? You can tell me."

"Forget it."

"Try me!"

"Huh?" She jumped in front of him.

"I would understand if you'd just tell me. Maybe I could help you." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Really?"

"Certainly." She said returning the smiling.

"Fine. Two years ago after I left my brother…"

"The one that you fought." She interrupted.

"Yes. He was practically all I had too. My mother was killed when I was a cub. My father killed her. And he wasn't around much so I never really knew my parents to well…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why did you leave him?" She interrupted again.

"I…I left 'cause he lied to me." He said giving her an irritated look.

"But it was just a lie. Wasn't it?" she said feeling confused.

"No! But you don't understand! He lied to me about our parents. I-I couldn't take that and flipped. I went off mad at every living thing. I taught myself how to kill, and I was good at it, even at a tender age. And it was the kind of killing for food…I was just…mad. I may be warm now, but my heart was just as cold as bone chilling peak of the snowy mountains up north from here."

"Oh that place is unbearable." She said shivering to the thought. "Have you been?"

"No. My brother told me stories about our father venturing there for some reason. Besides I wouldn't have the pleasure."

"Oh, I've been there once."

"You have? Why?"

"I was curious so I went there with some friends of mine. All I can say is I'm never going back!" she said laughing. Aride gave a hint of smiling but quickly turned into a frown.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"I guess..." She hesitated." I guess I…I think you're sweet."

"Heh, well thanks." He said with a bashful smile.

"Hehe anytime. So have you ever been in a relationship?"

"A what?"

"A girl? Have you been with a girl? Do you know what a girl is big man?" she joked and began to circle him.

"Of course I know! But no I haven't been."

"WHAT! Your joking right?"

"No I'm serious."

"Wow. Why not?"

"Why are you nosey?" She pounced on him knocking him down and then jumped off.

"Because I wanna know!" Aride sat up and was starting to get annoyed at being dominated by a female more than once in a day.

"I guess because no one likes me."

"Are you kidding!" she shouted wide eyed. "I like you!"

"Really?" she nodded. She finally seemed to calm down and made her way closer to his muzzle begging for a pleased reaction. And smiled and shyly nuzzled her to her own surprise. They gazed into each other's eyes. She saw right through him. How hurt he was and how lonely he has been. Though relaxed, the pain from his injuries sent him a shock of reality and lost the concentration on her but he couldn't have been anymore happier than he as now with her. He didn't quiet know what he was feeling right now. She was the first girl that has ever really liked him other than his mother. She was his first and love was something he did not quiet recognize other than with his brother. They sat there half the day away near their private little pond in the center of her forest home, reminiscing about their past- good and bad. He looked into the pond at his reflection to see how bad the scars are.

"I guess I really do look like a scar face huh?" he chuckled, sticking his tongue out in jest. Ase'ah smiled and nodded. She looked around slightly surprised at the condition of this place.

"When I was a cub, my mother and I used to always come down here. She taught me everything I know. My father didn't really have time for me. He was always so busy."

With what?" he asked.

"Family business. But he was still the greatest father in the world to me no doubt!" She chuckled and made her way to his gash over his eye. The wounds were already healing on its own, but still pretty nasty and nasty. She slyly crept behind him. He stood keeping a suspicious eye on her but didn't turn around to match her.

"What are you doing?"

"Now how are we going to clean this wounds hmm?"

"Ummm…" he nervously looked into the pond hoping the water wasn't the idea. In an instant she pushed him and went flailing in. He tossed in the pond water and struggled to stay up.

"Your such a goof. Just stand up!" he laughed. He realized that he was overreacting and stood on fours noticing how shallow the water was but he didn't stand in it for long. He jumped out of it and flew past her into a bush.

"Whoa! What's wrong now?"

"I HATE water!" he said shaking dramatically with his fur dripping, soaked all the way through.

"What kind of tiger are you? You're so _weird." _He growled shortly, cautiously stepping out from the bush, dripping wet.

"Bet you're feeling better already aren't ya?" he responded with an indefinite stare, which made her step back in question. He gave her a smirking smile and splashed her. She had no idea that was coming and screamed.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"No problemo." She licked him.

"What was that?"

"Appreciation honny." She rolled her eyes. He gave it a try and licked her back but was still confused but didn't care. Whatever he was feeling she felt it too. Perhaps it was something more than it seemed. He found hope, and a reason to live. This was all so new to him. Everything that put him down in the past was now past and didn't matter as she licked him again, but slowly and lovingly.

Her caught her by surprise again as he pounced on her.

"You're so unpredictable." she said seductively as she pawed him in the face.

"I know." She wrapped her tail around his in a game of cat and mouse. He gave up. Her tail was the victory. Sensations jolted through his body that he never felt before. He was helpless to his own emotions. He wanted her. She wanted him. The thoughts drove him crazy. He knew what she wanted and he wanted to let himself go but not yet…. there was something still bothering him, deterring him to continue.

"Aride? You're so tense. What is it? She said softly.

"Nuh, nothing."

"You sure? I..."

"Don't worry about it okay. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." He said letting out an exhausted sigh.

"I understand…" Aride nuzzled her

"Again. I thank you. Without you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here on this wonderful with you. I don't know what I'm feeling. But what ever it is I feel deeply of it for Ase'ah." she went speechless. She was close to crying. "Besides its it getting really late. Lets get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay." She smiled sweetly. "Oh and tomorrow I'll take you to Bhajhava!" she said cheerfully.

"Bha what?"

"It's my kingdom silly!"

"Your what? Are you hiding something from me?" she smirked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now get your rest big man." With a final good night lick she slumped down and instantly feel fast asleep next to him. Aride gave her gorgeous motionless body a puzzling look.

"Who was this girl? Talk about weird." He thought. "And what did she mean by 'her kingdom'?" he yawned again and passed her another inquisitive look. He rested head on his paws and fell asleep beside her dreaming for once happy dreams. He was relieved but still his brother haunted him in his sleep. "One day" he thought. The time will come when he will win his revenge and dreamt of it so.


	6. Chapter 6: Bhajhava

**CHAPTER 6. BHAJHAVA**

"Hey wake up sleepy head!" Ase'ah shouted. He made no respond. She licked his inner and. He began to grin and make intermittent purring sounds. He switched his tail, hitting Ase'ah in her face.

"Ow!... WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhh! All right I'm up I'm up!"

"Hehe, good. Took you long enough. Oh and thanks for hitting me with your tail."

"I did? Sorry."

"Don't kill yourself over it. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah I had the strangest dream that something was sloshing around in my ear. It felt really weird but I kind of enjoyed it." He said looking down embarrassed.

"Did you now?"

"Yep." She licked him.

"Good. Glad you liked it."

"Hehe. Wait… That was you?" he said finally realizing it was her who tickled him.

"Duh!" she said and knocked him down." They both laughed as they traveled further north up the path through thick bushes and dense trees. The afternoon sun hid behind the dense forest trees but thin rays of light managed to flare in his eyes.

"We over slept didn't we?"

"You did." She laughed. " I let you sleep a little more"

"Oh. How much further?" he complained.

"Not far now. Wait. This is it but… where is everyone?" Aride shrugged.

"…I wouldn't know. Is something wrong?"

"…Wait here." Ase'ah instructed. She ran further up the path toward the forest exit. He was pacing back and forth whispering to himself shaking his head. He was a little older than Aride but not any bigger than Aride.

"Songa!" Ase'ah shouted, startling him. He turned around to see her running toward him.  
"Ah, princess Ase'ah! Thank goodness you're home." They rubbed heads greeting each other.

"Heh, heh thanks."

"PRINCESS!" Aride shouted.

"And who is this?" Songa asked.

"Oh let me introduce you two. Aride this is Songa. He's my bodyguard and practically the brother I never had. And Songa this is Aride. He's not from around here so ease up will ya. He's really nice once you get to know him. As well as a little rough around the edges but you'd get used to it."

"I see." Songa said disbelievingly. Aride puffed up to all the compliments.

"I also… someday but not now… I want to marry his someday." She said nervously quietly for only Songa to hear.

"But you hardly know him."

" I know but there's something about him…. something about him that I can't stay away from. I think I'm in love with him…"

"I see. Well you unfortunately I can't do anything about that. You're going to have to talk to your father about that." He said observing Arides' wounds. "What happened to him?"

"Long story." Ase'ah answered shaking her head.

"H-hey!" Aride interrupted. They looked him but didn't respond and continued to talk.

"Father… how is he doing?" Song sighed.

"Not well. He's getting worse Ase'ah. His movements are totally impaired but his speech is still the same. At least we can understand him. I'm afraid time has caught up to him sooner then we predicted."

"Oh. Where's everybody?

"They're with him."

"At the oasis?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Songa…" She said seriously, heading for her forest homes' exit.

"You know, after your mother did I…

"That's enough Songa…" She said quietly staring at him sternly. "That's enough. I'll speak with him." With that she parted out into the open, leaving the two behind, now running, breaking into tears. They stood in silence as they watched her leave and Aride was a little upset that she didn't say bye to him. Songa was well aware of the situation and issues the family is going through right now. On the other hand was puzzled out of his mind.

"Hmm…"

"Uh, what are you staring at?" Aride asked, still confused about what just happened.

"…You. You're strange."

"Oh thanks for being so honest." Aride said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he strolled passed him. Songa jumped in path.

"Hey outsider! Where do you think your going? I don't have to let you pass…" he said stopping directing in front of Arides' face almost touching.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"…Hey you should be grateful enough that you even had the chance to speak with the great King Asiti's daughter. Do you know how many would fight and die for her paw in marriage?"

"Then so be it." Aride said letting out a low snarl. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with her." Songa stepped back nervously.

"You're serious? You're very strange."

"Look we can be friends. Just stay out of my business, got it? And never come between Ase'ah and I again."

"Whatever… pass!" Songa scurried out of Arides' way realizing a mere outsider has beaten him. He feared the worst for his position as the family's most beloved warrior and the princess's royal bodyguard. He growled lowly to himself.

Aride continued down the leading outside the forest toward a gigantic waterhole with dozens of shady trees surrounding it. A long snake like river flowed through it down stream, originating from the north. There were about twenty or more so tigers- orange and white- waiting alongside the waterhole for Ase'ah. They all greeted her with a bowing their heads as she approached her critically ill father. Six tigresses were already at his care, tending to his vital needs and comforting their king. They stepped aside as Ase'ah came near.

"Daddy?" She said slowly and quietly as she nudged him.

"A-Ase'ah? Oh, my beautiful daughter Ase'ah." He said weakly. "Yes daddy it's me, how are you feeling?" she said nuzzling him.

"I'll…be with your mother soon…"

"Daddy don't talk like that!" she begged to cry. Aride rushed to her and her father's side.

"Aride?" she looked up at him in question. He nuzzled he.

"Thank you Aride. He smiled and nodded.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Aride. Daddy I-I know he's not from around here. In fact if I didn't find him he would have died. I don't know what I'm feeling for him. It's really hard to explain. I-I think I love him daddy. And I want your permission to marry him…"She said shaking nervously. All Aride could do was puff up and smile, disregarding the small gossip and side remarks from behind him. One of two of Asiti's royal guards named Nile hushed the rowdy crowd of tigers.

""Let me see him." Asiti demanded. Aride walked up to him trying to keep a perfect posture and straight face but Ase'ah knew he was struggling. Asiti glanced at his deep ocean blue eyes and saw the pain in those eyes. The very same pain Aride felt his whole life and from his brothers. Asiti shook his head in dismay. This was going to be a difficult decision. Aride wished he could get lucky at least once more in his life, because he's going to need all he can handle.


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

**CHAPTER 7. DECISION**

"This is it." He told himself. Asiti sat up to the surprise the entire family that he's still mobile Aride took a seat in front of him. Asiti gently rubbed his muzzle against the side of his cheek. Aride wanted to question but this was all too serious. A group of tigresses giggled at how confused Aride and embarrassed he looked. He felt entirely awkward but as soon as he glanced at Ase'ah, whom was skeptical but serious about the whole thing, he discovered the importance of this procedure. Asiti placed his ear against Arides' chest, now listening to the beat of his heart. It tickled him.

"Whoa…?"

"Shhh. Feel, listen to the rhythm of your heart son." Asiti demanded. Aride closed his eyes and concentrated all his senses to the center of his body.

"Oh my…" Asiti gasped. He made a disapproving and fearful face. "So much pain and hate…so much fear in your juvenile past…" Asiti opened his eyes in shock. "How do you... continue to live… re-remarkable…" he said beaming into Arides' eyes with astonishment yet lost and confused. He fell back. Everyone stood in awe staring back and for at their king and Aride and were just as bewildered as they were.

"Well I… it's hard to explain…"

"Daddy, please!" Ase'ah interrupted. He looked at his daughter with a quivering smile.

"Daddy?"

"Ash-Ash… Ase'ah…my beautiful daughter Ase'ah." he said breathing heavily. Aride wanted to help somehow but he knew he was no use here. He couldn't prevent this thus he felt helpless and useless once again.

"Aride!" Asiti demanded with all the remaining strength his body could let out. Aride immediately ran up to his side.

"Yes your highness?"

"Please…take care of my daughter. Please take her to become queen and continue…"

"But your majesty…I'm not worthy, am I?"

"Aride, my boy you have proved to me that you have grown from your darkest days. At first it surprised me...I didn't understand it but you're stronger than you think." He coughed and began to shiver. Death was leaning on his shoulders. He coughed again and continued. "…please continue the family. I know you will do them all well."

"But…"

"Aride, I now present you as the new king of Bhajhava." Aride looked behind him the entire family, one by one systematically bowing to their new king except for Ase'ah whom was still occupied with her father. Asiti whispered something in Arides' ear that Ase'ah nor anybody else could comprehend. "…Thank you." He said winking. Songa came rushing through the crowd to the fallen kings side.

"Your majesty… are you..?" he hesitated.

"Oh Songa. Glad to see you…one last time" Asiti said struggling to find strength to look at him. " Songa please show your new king the basics…and rules…" he said weakly not finishing his sentence.

"But your majesty, he's not one of us! He's not even from around here. " Songa complained.

"Don't argue with me. Just do as you told." He instructed.

"Y-yes your majesty." He said giving him a stare and a low growl but he didn't notice it. He jolted back into the forest, disappeared among the crowd among them. Ase'ah ran to her father to comfort him one last time.

"Daddy, I wont forget you." She said trying so hard to keep her tears back and stand strong. "I wont fail you daddy. I will continue and become the new queen along with Aride for the family. I promise." She said seriously but sniffed afterwards.

" I know you will honny." Asiti said in a whisper and smiled. "Take care of Aride, he will be a good king."

"Yes daddy." She said shortly. He turned to Aride and winked. Even with his is last breath and ounces of strength; he managed to give a final farewell roar to the family as he peacefully past into the kingdom of great kings of the past. Ase'ah rested her head on Arides' as they watch the two royal guards, Nile and Koza, transport one of the greatest tiger kings for the past ten generations into the southbound river. The current was calm and the sky was clear. She wept as his body slowly sank into the river. But these tears weren't one of sadness but one joy.

"Cheer up Ase'ah. He's in a much better place now. And he's happy with your mother and the other great kings." He said enthusiastically

"Yeah… it's just we did the same thing for my mother when she died…I thought I'd be able to take it but I guess not."

"It'd be alright. I know you will pull through."

"Yeah…" She sniffed. "Do you think your fathers up there?" He got up and walked away, uncomfortable with that question.

"Aride?"

"...I doubt it." He said looking into the cloudless sky. All of a sudden he leaped in front of Ase'ah grinning. "Let's not worry about the past now!" he exclaimed.

"What, Aride? Shush you're too loud."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's ok so what were you?"

He continued. "...We are king and queen now correct?"

She giggled. "Yes you are correct."

"Well then that means we…"

"Your majesty may I have a word with you?" Songa interrupted at the peak of Arides' statement and bowed.

"Songa? What do you need?" he asked noticing Songa was still bowing. He bent down to come eye to eye with him. "Hey, you don't have to do that." He said softly with a smile.

"But…"

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just want to talk to you. That's all."

"Is it important?"

"By King Asiti it is…"

"I see. Ase'ah, Songa and I have to discuss about something important. When we return we will continue to get things straight around here ok."

"Alright…" she looked down sadly.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked tilting his head, making funny smiley faces to cheer her up.

"We never really had a chance to spend 'alone' time together you know. And what about _our_ ceremony?"

"Uhh, umm…"

"Oh and will you to be safe alone? I'll call for Koza and Nile to come along and…"

"No. Lets not bother them right now. I bet they have a lot on their mind right now."

"Okay…"

"I'll be fine, besides Sonja's here to protect me right, hah!"

"Right." Ase'ah chuckled.

"Heh… so lets go then. "Songa demanded.

Aride nodded and followed him further out into the grasslands. Ase'ah sighed as she watched them leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Loneliness

**CHAPTER 8. LONELINESS**

The Shadow lands, cold, barren, dark, and desolate, lies just a few miles outside on the outskirts of the outlands. Absolutely no place for a lone lion, even the bravest of lions could find themselves in a bit of trouble alone. Out here, even a few blades of grass that could be found were parched and withered during the coldest of nights. All sorts of ancient legends and rumors originated in these lands. Valkiria closely stuck by Tanu's side to refrain from getting lost in the darkness.

"Are you okay Val?" Tanu asked looking around cautiously.

"I-I'm fine T-Tanu." She said shivering.

"It's getting pretty cold tonight." He spotted the border of the outlands. Figures if you're going to need a place to crash, any place is better than the shadow lands. Miniature caves littered the large barren area. To his amazement the outlands were quiet tonight, which was rare for most nights. Maybe it was the cold. Tanu was born and raised in the outlands so much of this wasn't new to him. He was orphaned when he was a cub after his parents were anonymously killed. Afterwards Shreader found him for good use and raised him to become his follower rather than an apprentice or a son.

"This should be nice. We'll rest here for now. We'll move early so get your rest all right."

"Yes Tanu." Throughout her life Shreader wasn't much of a father to her. Tanu reluctantly took the duty. He already tried to take the "power" that she inherited from him by draining the life from her. She looked at it as a curse that was destined to destroy her one way or another. Tanu saved her twice before and she was thankful at the most. He sighed deeply. His age was finally catching up to him.

"Tanu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Aye little one. But my time here is pretty much up."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Shreader will stop at nothing to find us."

"Yeah so?" Val said. Tanu stood up.

"Knowing him sweetie he probably already has his goons looking for us now. I will die no matter what though."

"Don't say that…" she said not knowing what to say.

"I'm getting older each passing second. Living with Shreader killed me enough though. I'm sorry Val. "

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" she shouted. "You can't die. You're like a father to me… a real one!" A smile appeared to crawl along his face then disappeared.

"Hehe I saw that." Val said.

"Thanks." He chuckled." But they would be coming for you too."

"Those Hyenas can't do anything to me she shouted valiantly and then fell back.

"Evidently they could. You're still in no shape to fight even one. Get your rest. As for the hyenas, I'll take care of them."

"Alone?"

"If I must yes." She sighed and closed her eyes shaking her head. Tanu gazed into the dark, moonless sky and sniffed the cold air. He started to say something but then cleared his mind and fell asleep.

Val woke up to a single intruding raindrop on her nose. She opened one eye to scan the area for Tanu but he was nowhere. She jolted up. Afraid he must have left her. He came up behind her with a calf hanging in his mouth. He dropped it beside her.

"Eat up Val. We have to move quickly. They _are _coming." She looked up at the calf began to devour it slowly.

"How do you know?" he didn't answer. She noticed the limp in his walking as he went by.

"Tanu what happened?"

"The calf's mother put up a good fight. She rammed into me but in return I somewhat smacked her throat. All by accident too, and put an end to that. She pretty much killed her self there.

"Oh wow." She said with a mouth full of fresh meat. "Do you think you can continue to walk on?"

"I'll be fine don't worry about me."

"Okay you say that but what else am I suppose to do when your in trouble?" she said starting to get annoyed.

"Just don't worry about it okay."

"Fine…. Hey do you want the rest of this?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. Well I'm done."

"Great lets move."

Kizuu shivered and growled,

"Argh, I hate rain! I hate getting wet in the rain! I HATE GETTING WET FOR THAT MATTER!"

"Will you settle down." Instructed Jurii. "I think Navu's onto something."

"Yeah? Well he better, I'm starving!" Jurii nudged him.

"Why don't you go help him instead of sitting on your lazy fat butt complaining about getting wet!"

"Why don't you!"

"Because I said so!" She yelled, tackling him. Navu barked loudly interrupting their fight.

"What is it Navu?" Navu barked again, stomping his feet and ran to the scents direction. Jurii and Kizuu looked at each other then ran after Navu.

"Hey wait up bro!" Shouted Kizuu. "Ugh, rain! I hate rain in my eyes, ugh!"

"Ha-ha." laughed Jurii.

"Not funny…Hey look!"

"What?... WHOA!" Jurii tripped over a small rock plummeting into a puddle of mud.

"HA, WHAT A LOSER!" Kizuu said making fun of her mud-covered face. "Come on Jurii. A lil slow there aren't ya!

"You wish." As Kizuu was boasting and poking fun of her, not paying any attention to what was ahead of him, he ran straight into a thick prickly bush.

"What the! Ahhhh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, Owwww." he whimpered.

"Now whose the loser, hah." She laughed. Kizuu shook the thorns out of his fur and attempted to smack Jurii in the face but missed and growled at her.

"Don't give me lip you show off! Hey Navu wait up!"

"Shut… never mind. I'm coming!"

Tanu and Val walked on silently but swiftly up the hill where pride rock was directly in view. The long southbound river separating the pride lands and the outlands was about two hundred fifty feet down hill and below a steep cliff.

"There it is." Tanu said relieved. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Val shouted joyfully"

They jogged down the hill, Val jogging just a step behind him smiling to herself, thinking of her peaceful future to be. Tanu was still nervous and on watch. He quickly stopped and perked his ears. Val trotted straight into him, unaware of him stopping.

"Hey Val, did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear What?" She whispered back.

"Barking. I swear I heard barking."

"Oh, its probably just the wind. It is a little rainy out here… as you can see." She stated sarcastically.

"No. I doubt that." Tanu looked up the hill to the top, straining to see as far as it can reach again only to see Navu standing their watching them, still as a statue and ears raised. Then Jurii. Then Kizuu, following up behind panting.

"Val. When I say now. I want you to run as fast as you can okay."

"Okay. Wait, what about you!"

"I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you."

A dead silence fell between them. The rain began to fall harder now. Lightning and thunder strikes were more frequent.

"I really, really hate rain." Kizuu complained. Jurii kicked him. He growled at her. Tanu slowly backed up closer to val.

"… Go Val! Go NOW!" he demanded simultaneously with a clash of thunder. She darted toward the river. Tanu waited a second to follow, then darted after her.

"Kizuu, come with me! Navu, go after her. GO!" Jurii hurriedly ordered. Navu nodded and flew down the hill, separating from the rest off to the left to make a more stealthy attack. Kizuu and Jurii chased after Tanu barking wildly, catching up faster than he thought they would. His run in with the calf's mother took an unexpecting toll on his ability to run as his limp became more and more severe. He continued to run knowing that he was running out of precious time and strength. His body couldn't hold out anymore. He was practically dragging his weight on three legs.

"Gotcha!" smirked Kizuu, jumping on his back clawing deep groves along his flesh.

"Ah! Val!" he shouted to her. She stopped and glanced back. "No Val keep going, leave me!"

"NO!"

"Go now! Why are you just standing there? GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs feeling critically weak. Kizuu and Jurii clamped down tightly on his hind legs, severing several tendons and nerves, making them useless and extremely painful. Once Val began to run again, Navu was already just yards away from her blitzing for her at top speed. She dashed for the cliffs edge and hesitated. She looked back again only to see Navu directly on her tail. She immediately turned around to face him and stood up tall on her back legs. She roared as fierce as she could and smacked him with unsheathed claws as he lunged for her. She sent him flying over the cliff into sharp rocks jutting out the sides and landed hard into the raging river without a sound. Fierce energy flowed through her body like never before. She felt mighty and immortal but unfortunately, her body grew weak almost instantly fainting in place. She stumbled off the cliff into the river. She floated onto the bank safely but Navu's lifeless body remained lodged between two rocks at the base of the cliff with his head submerged in the raging water. Val shook off her dizziness and ran off using just about all the energy she had left to live.

"V-Val. Thank god…"

"Shut up!" Kizuu yelled in his face then pawed him hard. Jurii ran after her fallen brother. She stopped at the edge to watch Val run off.

"Curse you, you little runt! When I find you I will personally tear you apart you hear me! YOU WILL PAY!" her voice echoed in the rain following several clashes of thunder. She climbed down to meet Navu. He was already dead and bleeding heavily from his side and head, which were being washed away from the raging river.

"Navu… Dear little brother. You were always the quiet one. You didn't deserve this. Good job." Waves of the rushing current smashed against making her feel like rubber against the rocks. "I-I will avenge your death little brother. I promise." She said holding back angry tears. She climbed back up the cliff and angrily walked to Tanu and Kizuu. She stared into Tanu's eyes and hissed.

"Lord Shreader ordered us to kill you and bring back Val alive. Unfortunately for us she escaped. But you know what?" she said evilly.

"What?" He replied nervously.

"We're gonna eat ya!" Kizuu finished.

"You little no good savages!" Tanu snapped spitting in his face.

"Ugh! You stupid old fart! Now when we find that little runt we're gonna eat her too!"

"You will die and go straight to hell."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it old timer? It's definitely your time to die."

"Do what you want with me. You won't get away with this!"

Kizuu drew an imaginary line across his neck and smirked. "Where's Navu?" he asked.

"He's dead." Jurii said coldly walking up behind him.

"WHAT! That runt!"

"Don't worry about her right now. It's time for us to take our prize for a job…half well done don't you think?"

"Hehe oh yeah." Kizuu smirked, drooling with his tongue hanging out. They laughed evilly as they closed in on his neck and bit down. Tanu roared one last time, which echoed for miles for Val to hear. And she did.

"Tanu…No…" She slipped in a puddle of fresh mud and was too weak to make an effort to move. She fell unconscious covered in mud throughout the remainder of the storm.

**("When will my suffering end? When can I live a normal life with a normal family?")**

"Hey wake up little one." Val opened her eyes just enough to see this feminine feline figure hovering above her trying to wake her up. Her golden fur nearly blinded Val from sight. Another lioness came up behind her.

"She's dead."

"No, she's still breathing." Val twitched her tail a little to signal she was still alive and could hear well.

"Get her some water!"

"Right!" The second lioness ran to the river nearby with a leaf and filled it water. She arrived with it and dumped it on Val's face.

"Huh? W-whoa! Wha? Where am I!" She snapped groggily from just waking up.

"You were out for a long time." Said the first lioness.

"Yeah we thought you might have died on us. Are you okay? Val sat up and cleared her throat.

"Not really…"

"Wow you don't look to well. My name is Cedes and this is Innocence."

"I'm Valkiria, but you can call me val. Uh, thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Said innocence. "Luckily we were just wandering around the boundary to run into you. Usually no ones out here. We aren't allowed to venture into the outlands. Totally off limits. Nothing but trouble there. But I ain't scared!"

"Okay, okay Innocence calm down." Cedes laughed. "She's well behaved cookie but she can get a little crazy sometimes."

"Ha-ha so where are you from?

"Far from here. Very far…" Cedes and innocence looked at each for a second.

"You came here all alone?" Innocence butted in.

"..N-no I was not"

"So where is he?"

"He's dead…"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. What happened?" Val shook her head. "But I…"

"Innocence…"

"Awe alright."

"…." Val sighed. "So these are the pride lands Hm?"

"Yes isn't it beautiful when it's not raining."

"Yes it certainly is." Val chuckled.

"Whose your king?"

"Oh just the greatest king ever!" Innocence blurted.

"He's a good king. King Simba that is. But he's been really down lately."

"Oh yeah…that."

"Well let's take her back to Pride Rock.

"Good idea." Innocence agreed"

"Wait what happened to him?"

"We'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay." Said Val.

The two lionesses led her along the river up to the majestic pride rock where king Simba himself stood at the edge, peering down from it in a very majestic, kingly fashion.

"Wow! He's handsome!" Val exclaimed gazing at his powerful lean figure. The other lionesses and varied animals around her a gave her looks which made her feel stupid and more of an outcast.

"Hey that's are king you're talking about!" laughed innocence.

"Follow me." Instructed Cedes. She led her to the lion's den entrance where Rahisi and Cedes's adopted son Rara-Kii were there to greet them.

"Welcome back Cedes. If you're looking for Simba he's that way."

"Thank you Rahisi." She said with a content smile.

"MOM!" shouted young Rara-Kii, jumping on his moms back.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Mom whose that?" he asked pointing to Val.

"This is Valkiria. We found her unconscious near the outlands.

"WOW, cool! The outlands!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Now we have to go talk to Simba right now so go play with Rahisi for now okay."

"Awe do I have too! He's no fun!" Rahisi wasn't paying him any attention. He was too busy admiring Val whom also didn't seem to be paying attention to him!

"Come on Val."

"Yes, okay I'm coming." Far in the back of the den was Simba laying next to one of his fallen lioness. She was in critical condition with scars and contusions all around her and bruises along her backside. Up close Simba didn't look any better himself with the countless scratches along his face, shoulder and back.

"Simba?"

"Yes?"

"How is she?" he sighed

"She's healing quickly but she's still out. The herbs Raffiki left before he died are performing their magic as promised."

"Good, good. And you?"

"… Besides these scars I…I'm hanging in there Cedes. And who might this young lady be?" Simba asked noticing Val was staring at his injuries so hard that they began to slightly burn, but he just shook it off.

"This is Valkiria. Innocence and I found her unconscious near the outlands."

"The outlands? What were you doing there?"

"I… Your majesty… I got into some trouble. It's no big deal anymore really." She said trying to grin.

"Are you sure? If there's anything we could help you with…."

"No!" she interrupted.

"?"

"?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm going to call for Robira and get the hunting party together. I hear the gazelle are pretty plentiful around this time of year. Especially this season for some reason." Cedes bowed with a soft smile and he bowed back. Val smiled back. She trotted into the sunlight where innocence and Rara-Kii were waiting for her.

"So…" Simba started. "Where are you from exactly."

"Far…Far from here. Beyond the outlands."

"You cannot tell me?"

"…."

"I see. Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my father." She replied snarling to herself.

"Alone?"

"No. I came here with Tanu. But…now he's dead"

"I am sorry." Simba said sighing. " So much as happened since the past year. And my dear assistant Yalee sacrificed her self to that monster. N…" he started to say something but he couldn't finish.

"She's hurt pretty bad. What monster could do this?"

"A sick one. One who lust for total power and nothing else. One who wishes to have total control over all living things and watch them die for amusement…" he sighed again. "My mother was a victim…"

"Simba…I'm so sorry**, (That sounds just like my father.")**

""But the past is behind me now. But…"

"But?"

"There's one thing that I cannot get out of my mind. As much as I try. As much as the lionesses try. She just won't leave me alone…

"You loved her a lot didn't you." Simba looked at Val in question.

"Yes I did. She was my queen. My one and only queen."

"What happened to her? Did she die?"

"No. I know for a fact she's still alive. She's just not with us right now. And I pray everyday by some miracle she will return. But time is growing slim." Val was beginning to feel really worried for him. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better. Nothing seemed to work by the others.

"What was her name?"

"N-N…Nala. Her name…was Nala."

**To be continued…**

Plzzz review!


End file.
